1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a voice recognition function and a voice recognition method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into mobile or portable terminals and a stationary terminals based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the terminal.
For examples of the enhancement, a voice recognition function can be carried out using various algorithms in the mobile terminal. A lot of data computation amount and resources are required to implement a voice recognition function. Due to this, a distributed voice recognition system for realizing suitable resource distribution has been introduced. However, studies for enhancing the speediness and accuracy of its voice recognition result have been actively carried out even in such a distributed voice recognition system.